Beloved Sister
by Hawkflight7
Summary: They were in the stalls, and Yuka ran out screaming to Kizami. The absolute last person she should have run to.


**Beloved Sister**

**Summary: They were in the stalls, and Yuka ran out screaming to Kizami. The absolute last person she should have run to.**

**Sachiko, I apologize to you. *snort* In all seriousness though, this is an... odd little ficlet and you should take the rating and this warning: watersports, humiliation, chan, sister kink(is this a thing? or is it just a kizami thing?), seriously. If you have issues with that content then don't read the fic and back away slowly.**

**By the way, I have no idea what made me write this, the idea struck me and it just happened. Seeing as I haven't written this particular kink before because it uh, squicks me a bit, I hope I did it justice.**

"Poor little Yuka. With all those bodies in there, you'll never be able to relieve yourself."

She sniffed from her spot on the ground, looking up to see Kizami had now come out from the girls' bathroom and shivered at just the reminder of what was in there.

Bodies. Of girls.

Bodies of girls that had hung themselves. It made an unpleasant shiver run down her spine and Yuka gulped loudly. "There are... other buildings," she flinched as the image of Seiko hanging from a similar noose popped into her mind. She was hung in a stall as well, in the one other building she knew of, the one other girls' bathroom. Yuka sniffed again. She wasn't sure she could go back there and she could feel a cramp developing, her insides seeming to twist from having to keep holding it in. If she had to guess what it felt to have a knife stuck in your stomach and twisted around she imagined it would feel just like this.

"You sure about that?"

"No," she whimpered. Since she hadn't been able to go then she couldn't imagine being able to now. Every time she saw a ghost it made it harder to hold it in. She could only hope she didn't come across another before she could find a place to relieve herself.

"What about the sink?" She wiped the tears from her clouded eyes with her sleeve so she could see him clearly again. "I could pick you up so you could sit down on it and go there."

Yuka bit at her lip. It wasn't necessarily a bad suggestion, but, "The bodies are in there," more than the single one in the first bathroom that she and her brother Satoshi had come across. Satoshi... "I need to find my brother. Then I'll..." she sniffed once again, "I'll figure out a place to go."

"Yuka," the floorboard creaked as he lowered himself to sit on the floor next to her, "You're practically in pain, I can see it on your face. If you can't go in the bathroom just go in the corner, I'll make sure no one enters the room."

The room? She raised her head to glance around at the room, blood dried in the cracks along the floor. It was more unsanitary than the bathroom, and that was saying something. "No, I can hold it until we find my brother," she insisted and pressed her palms to the floor to get herself up. There was a creak to her left signaling Kizami was standing once again an extended hand came into her vision. She took it.

Her body lifted almost effortlessly from the floor but she wasn't standing like she had expected. Instead her feet were ontop of his, back pressed to his chest, a hand on her stomach. She winced at the pressure it created that made her shiver and the knot in her stomach loosen slightly. "You really should just let it go," her eyes widened and she whimpered when his hand pressed harder into her abdomen. Then her body was turned, no longer pressed to his front but to a wall. "Come on, Yuka," his hand pressed harder and she squeezed her eyes shut from the combined pressure from the wall at her back and his hand that almost made her concentration slip. "Let go."

"No." she squirmed against the wall to get away but his leg slid between her own, parting them and making it difficult for her to get away all at once. "My brother-"

"I am your brother," she stared at him, baffled. There was something wrong with him. Satoshi was her brother and he would never do this to her. A shiver came across her whole body and she attempted to squeeze her legs shut. "And, you can't go anywhere until you've relieved yourself, so," his knee ground up into the apex of her legs and she whimpered loudly, "just go already."

His hand lowered to press more directly onto her bladder. Yuka closed her eyes, whimpering as his leg continued, literally dragging her up the wall as it created more friction in her nether regions. As he continuously put more pressure on her.

There was no sound but she felt a slickness between her legs, wet spots on her panties and she burst into tears. "Stop, please."

"There it is," his knee lowered and she felt relief at the lack of pressure on her but then Kizami's hand had snaked up her skirt, pulling at the edge of her panties. He lowered them down her legs then lifted her just enough to remove them. Yuka watched with wide eyes as he raised the soiled fabric to his face and inhaled deeply, "Surely you have more?" There was a glint in his eyes as his tongue flicked out over the fabric, watching her the whole time. "Let's see..."

Almost instantly her skirt was being pulled up above her waist, adding to the pressure she already felt. "No," she choked on a sob.

"Let me see Yuka," his tone of voice had lowered now as he pressed both hands on her stomach, massaging the skin, making her tremble with each touch. His knee moved away as his hands worked but she couldn't move herself with the way they kept her pinned to the wall. "Let it all go, I want to watch it run down your legs, _little sister_."

She whimpered as he shoved quickly at her stomach, her concentration breaking and soon she felt it. It was like rivers running down her skin, wet and warm, entirely uncomfortable.

"Yesss," one hand stayed on her stomach as the other lowered, pressing at her folds, spreading the warm liquid around and along her skin.

Her shoulders shook as fresh tears ran down her face, also warm. It only served to remind her that she had just peed herself. That he had made her relieve herself in this room where anybody could have walked in. She wished someone had before it got this far. "Brother," she whimpered as the liquid started to soak into her socks, "SATOSHI!" Yuka yelled as loud as she could hoping someone, _anyone_ would hear her and get her out of this predicament as Kizami started laughing. It was all she could hear, that single sound resounding off the walls.


End file.
